


Take and Give

by Martakus



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cock Worship, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Complimenting, Large Cock, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Punk Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Temperature Play, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martakus/pseuds/Martakus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind-of sequel to fighting climate change. Jack and Hiccup settle into their new home and spend some sexy time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch 1

A week after they had left the laboratory, Jack and Hiccup finally had some time for themselves. They had moved into a small house in the woods, rather isolated, but neither of them minded. It was probably better that way, it would stop anybody from seeing Hiccup kissing Jack, or, from a stranger´s point of view, kissing air, so that there wouldn´t be any awkward questions.

There were two stories in the house, upstairs was their bedroom and a storage cupboard, downstairs were the kitchen, the living room, and the bathroom.

They were in their bedroom now, except that it wasn´t really a bedroom since there was no bed, the two boys had spent hours shopping for one, but had left the store frustrated because all the affordable beds were way too small for Hiccup to comfortably fit in, and all those in which he fit were too pricey.

Therefore, they had decided to just not buy a bed at all and instead cover the floor of the room in 8 mattresses and putting a huge cover over them, creating a mix of truly oversized bed and pillow-fort-building basis.

Hiccup had already torn off his shirt and was about to unzip his trousers when he noticed Jack´s reluctance. The winter spirit had removed his hoodie, so his chest was just as bare as the brunette´s, but he didn´t seem to want to pull his pants off.

'Is everything okay?', Hiccup asked.

'Yeah, it´s just... I don´t know... can I just leave my pants on right now?'

'Yes, of course, no problem!' Hiccup smiled, though he was slightly taken aback. 'I do suggest that you change into another pair of pants though. These brown ones look pretty tight...'

'Ah, thanks for the hint, but I think I can handle it.'

A little while later, Jack was kneeling on the mattress, his legs spread and his upper body bare naked. Hiccup was behind him in the same position, but his skin was completely bare.

Then Jack could feel the air on his back warm up. It made his body hair rise, covering his back in Goosebumps. He couldn´t feel Hiccup´s touch, but he knew the talented brunette was right there, right behind him, their skins just millimeters apart... A deep, soft voice right behind his ear asked: 'Are you enjoying this?'

Jack, whose heart seemed to have skipped several beats at the sudden sound, could only stutter between hectic pants: 'Y-Yes.'

Then he was engulfed in heat. Two long, hot, bony arms crossed in front of his abdomen, just barely touching the hem of his pants. His whole back was encased by the front side of Hiccup´s upper body. He could feel the prostitutes´ hard nipples press against his shoulder blade and... was that a penis pressing against his lower back? Jack´s own boy part tried to jump up at the mere thought. But the tight brown pants kept it in place, didn´t allow it to swell, squished it painfully.

Before Jack could grow accustomed to the sudden heat, the two hands moved upwards, gently stroking his sides until they arrived at his nipples.

The winter spirit´s Heartbeat quickened even more and he could hardly breathe in anticipation of what was to come. With nimble, trained fingers, Hiccup massaged Jack´s nipples, making them become hard just to squish them over and over again, sending shivers of pleasure through Jack´s body.

And still, his dick was being constrained by his pants. Why hadn´t he listened to Hiccup? He could feel it fighting against its restraints with every single of his heartbeats, but it achieved nothing. Instead, it just entangled itself with his pubic hair so that now, instead of just his penis being hurtfully squished, it also felt like his pubic hair was being ripped out. Great.

But Hiccup didn´t stop, instead, his rubbing just intensified, his fingers kneading Jack´s chest, making the winter spirit wonder whether he would actually be able to stop himself from lactating if the brunette went on like this.

Then, Hiccup began kissing Jack´s neck. Jack winced as the two hot lips hit his skin, but Hiccup kept him from moving bending over with his two strong arms. The winter spirit was trapped, there was heat in the front and heat from behind and he hadn´t touched his penis since they left the laboratory and now it was stuck in those damn pants.

Suddenly, the touch at his left nipple ceased. But before Jack could get over his initial surprise, he felt his chest being forced backwards. This caused his penis to get squished even more, but after wincing and whining a few times, he obeyed. When his back touched the ground, the brunette repositioned himself and began kissing Jack´s nipple.

No, not kissing. He was sucking it, playfully nibbling at it with his teeth every now and then.

Jack writhed around. He couldn´t take this anymore, this was just too much!

Hiccup pushed the winter spirit´s feet a little closer to his buttocks, allowing him to raise his legs and relieve the tension on his penis, even if it was just the slightest bit.

A hand began massaging the area around Jack´s stomach now, playfully diving down towards the exposed part of his abdomen every now and then.

The winter spirit´s penis was downright hurting now. There were no other words for it. The unrelenting fabric seemed to cut deeply into his flesh, and there was nothing he could do about it but writhe and whine pathetically.

Hiccup was ready for the grand finale now. Without breaking contact with Jack´s nipple, he threaded his hand between the white-haired boy´s legs and began massaging his buttocks through the thick fabric.

But that was all it took. With a cry of desperation, Jack came. A few drops of white fluid were squirted out of Jack´s nipples, right into Hiccup´s mouth, who savored and tasted them thoroughly. A stain formed Jack´s pants, growing larger with his every heartbeat.

'Well, that was quite something', Jack said jokingly after he had calmed down a bit.

The two boys grinned at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack and Hiccup lay on their huge bed, facing each other. Jack´s upper body was bare, making him seem like the pale statue of an ancient Greek god, while Hiccup was stark naked, a lanky figure with slightly tanned skin and what seemed like a million freckles all over his body. 'God, you´re attractive', Jack said, chuckling. Hiccup smiled. 'So are you.'

Jack let his gaze wander downwards towards the brown haired boy´s crotch. 'It really is quite big', he said, looking back at Hiccup´s face briefly and smirking. The viking tensed up a bit, but responded: 'Yeah', and smiled.

There was a bit of awkward silence for a moment, and Jack wasn´t sure what to do or say. So he went on: 'I´m actually somewhat envious.' His lover´s body grew even more tense, but Jack didn´t notice. 'Life with a huge cock like that has got to be so great...', he mused.

At that, Hiccup rolled away from him, grabbed his own pants and scrambled into them. He was trying hard to keep his expression neutral and his voice on a normal level, but it was still wavering: 'You... don´t have... any... idea', he hissed through gritted teeth.

'What?', Jack asked, slightly annoyed. 'I just said -'

This time, Hiccup couldn´t keep himself contained. Shouting at the top of his voice, he burst out: 'THAT MY LIFE MUST BE GREAT BECAUSE I HAVE A HUGE COCK, YES. WELL, LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT MY LIFE BEFORE THAT LABORATORY! I WAS A PROSTITUTE, AND I STILL AM! ALL ANYBODY EVER VALUES ABOUT ME ARE MY GENITALS!' His eyes were filled with tears now, and his voice became higher and higher with every word, slowly turning into a shrill shriek. 'OH, LOOK AT THESE GLORIOUS SEVENTEEN AND A HALF CENTIMETERS - OR, OR SEVEN INCHES, AS YOU DAMN IGNORANT AMERICANS LIKE TO CALL THEM! AREN´T THEY GREAT? MAKING SURE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY CLASSMATES KNEW I WAS AN OBNOXIOUS FAG THAT DESERVED TO BE BEATEN UP BY FORMING A CLEARLY VISIBLE BULGE IN MY PANTS WHENEVER A HOT GUY WALKED PAST? AND MAKING SURE I REALLY COMPLETELY WAS AT MY CUSTOMER`S MERCY? BECAUSE IT REDUCED ME TO A DESPERATE, SNIVELING MESS WHEN THEY KEPT TEASING ME AND WOULDN`T LET ME CUM UNTIL I HAD KISSED THEIR FEET AND SUCKED THEIR DICKS? UNTIL I HAD UNDERGONE EVERY HUMILIATION ONE COULD THINK OF, JUST TO NOT BE ALLOWED ANY RELIEF IN THE END, BECAUSE I WAS A SERVANT, A SLAVE, ONLY EXISTING TO PLEASE OTHERS?'

Jack was devastated. His usual, mischievous smile was swept from his face. He hadn´t meant to enrage Hiccup like this, he hadn´t meant to hurt him. '...B-But surely there were safewords?', he stuttered, trying to save a bit of his conscience.

'SAFEWORDS, OH, YES, SAFEWORDS, OF COURSE THERE WERE SAFEWORDS, SAFEWORDS THAT BASICALLY MEANT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO RECEIVE ANY PAY IF YOU USED THEM BECAUSE YOU HAD RUINED THE CUSTOMER`S FUN! SAFEWORDS THAT MEANT YOU WOULD SOON BE BACK TO LIVING ON THE STREETS AND ON THE BRINK OF STARVING! SOMETIMES I WISHED I COULD HAVE JUST CHOPPED MY DICK OFF, JACK, BUT I KNEW IT WAS THE ONLY THING THAT WOULD SAVE ME FROM ABSOLUTE POVERTY, BECAUSE NOBODY WOULD EVER EMPLOY A FREAKING FAG! SO I COULDN`T JACK, I JUST COULDN`T, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANTED TO!'

By now, Hiccup´s face was covered in wet streams of tears, and there was snot running from his nose, and still he kept shouting and shouting and shouting and Jack was beginning to feel completely hollow inside. He was such an idiot. This was all his fault. For once, he had thought that he would be able to do something good, and now he had made a mess of everything again. He wanted to cry, but no tears came. 'I-I´m sorry, I didn´t mean - ', he began, but was interrupted once again.

'OH YES YOU DED! YOU MEANT EXACTLY WHAT YOU SAID! YOU ARE JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHERS, _OH, LOOK AT HIM, I´M SURE HE´S ENJOYING ALL THIS, HE´S JUST A NEEDY PERVERT, HE WANTS TO BE TORTURED LIKE THIS, LOOK, THERE´S CUM LEAKING FROM HIS PENIS AND HE`S DROOLING! HA, HA, ISN´T THAT FUNNY? COME ON, LET´S GET THE INTENSITY A BIT HIGHER, LET´S SHOVE THE VIBRATOR A BIT DEEPER IN HIS ASS, LET´S ELECTROCUTE HIS PENIS A BIT HARDER, MAYBE WE CAN BRING OUT THE WHITES IN HIS EYES, MAYBE WE CAN MAKE HIM LOSE HIS CONSCIOUNESS? OH, LOOK, HE JUST CAME THE THIRD TIME IN A ROW, HE´S JUST A HOPELESS DISGUSTING PERVERT, ISN´T HE? I´M SO GLAD I DON´T HAVE TO WORRY MYSELF WITH WHAT HE MIGHT ACTUALLY BE THINKING AND INSTEAD ASSUME HE ISN´T WORTH BEING VIEWED AS A PROPER HUMAN BEING WITH FEELINGS LIKE ME!_ '

Hiccup turned around, ran out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Jack buried his face in his hands. He was... a monster. There was simply no other word for it. He needed to be kept away from people. No, that wouldn´t be enough. He had been kept away from people for 300 years, and he had still managed to mess up over and over again. No, he needed to end his existence. He needed to slide a blade through that stupid throat of his in order to make sure it never uttered such careless, hurtful words again. And he needed to do it right now, before futile hope could reform inside him and overshadow his determination. He stood up, left the room, not minding to close the door, walked down the stairs one by one, keeping his gaze fixed on the floor in front of his feet, reached the kitchen, grabbed a knife -

A warm, wet hand touched his shoulder.

'Jack?'

Silence. The winter spirit stood motionless, like he had been frozen in his position.

'Jack, listen... I´m... I´m sorry. I - I shouldn´t have reacted like that.'

Still, Jack couldn´t move a muscle. The foot-long kitchen knife was still in his hand.

'You couldn´t have known that this was a triggering topic to me, and... I know you didn´t want to hurt me.'

It took all of Jack´s concentration to suppress his shivering and guide the knife back to the knife-block...

'So, erm... can we... just... pretend this never happened?'

Jack´s hand left the knife´s handle and his whole arm began wavering convulsively. Then he took a deep breath, forced his muscles to relax, and turned around.

'No, we can´t. But I can and will try my best to prevent it from happening again.'

His face was pressed against a huge, freckled chest. As Hiccup ruffled his hair lovingly, he locked his arms around the brown-haired giant and hugged him back tightly.

They stood like this for a long while, embracing and comforting each other, exchanging silent apologies, their eyes still full of tears, but this time it were tears of relief and tears of joy.


End file.
